Tuberculosis remains a leading infectious cause of death worldwide and infects about one-third of the world's population. The World Health Organization (WHO) has estimated that if the present conditions remain unchanged, more than 30 million lives will be claimed by TB between 2000 and 2020. In 2012, an estimated 8.6 million people developed TB and 1.3 million died from the disease (including 320 000 deaths among HIV-positive people). TB has also been declared as a global health emergency because of the increase in secondary infections and/or co-infection in cancer and immunocompromised patients (such as those infected with human immunodeficiency virus). The existing lengthy TB therapy and emergence of multidrug resistant TB (MDR-TB) and extensively drug resistant TB (XDR-TB), [BemerMelchior, P.; Bryskier, A.; Drugeon, H. B. J. Antimicrob. Chemother. 2000, 46, 571; Abubaker, J.; Schraufnagel, D. J. Am. Med. Assoc. 2000, 283, 54; Dye. C.; Scheele, S.; Dolin, P.; Pathania, V.; Raviglione, M. C. J. Am. Med. Assoc. 1999, 282, 677] necessitates the development of new and potent anti-tuberculosis agents.
In this direction, we have initiated a medicinal chemistry programme on 6-nitro-2,3-dihydroimidazooxazole scaffold and discovered new potent structures (2954/DEL/2013) and in continuation, in the present invention, new generation triazole functionality containing 6-nitro-2,3-dihydroimidazooxazole is synthesized and screened for anti-TB activity.